iGet Back
by musicfreak291
Summary: When Sam and Freddie break up, they start to feel lonely. Will they get back together? Inspired by the song Get Back by demi lovato. Seddie oneshot


**iGet Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay this is my second oneshot. It was inspired by the song Get Back by Demi Lovato. But you don't need to know the song to understand the story. Just wanted to let you know the song inspired me to write this. So anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Freddie's POV

Walking along the streets of Seattle was calming. The quiet atmosphere finally gave me enough time to think. I've been depressed lately, trying to find ways to fill the empty void that I now felt in me. My Mom has been worried sick about me but I always told her everything was okay. But everything was not okay, not since the incident.

I could not stop thinking about her. Her smile her voice, her image engraved permanently in my brain. It hurt sometimes to just think about her. I sometimes wondered if that fight never took place, would I be here wandering the streets alone to comfort myself.

I still have no idea how it all happened. Everything took place so fast I could not absorb the whole situation until it was too late. I mean, we had always fought, but nothing ever came of it. I don't know why that one fight could cause me to break up with her. Now as I think about it, the fight wasn't even about anything important.

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong with you?" I shouted at Sam. We were at the park, having a normal date._

"_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" She retorted, poking a finger into my chest._

"_You're the one who went all berserk and threw food at me" I shouted, wiping off the remaining pudding that was on my face._

"_I thought you liked pudding." Sam said._

"_You know what Sam?" I shouted, anger boiling up in me."_

"_What dork?"_

"_Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you." I said and broke away from her gaze, staring straight ahead. Suddenly it was silent, Sam didn't say anything. I didn't look at her._

"_So that's what you think about me? That I'm so obnoxious that you shouldn't put up with me?" Sam finally spoke, malice oozing through her voice._

"_I never said that." I defended myself._

"_You didn't have to say it."_

"_Sam I…" I was cut off by Sam._

"_You know what, maybe this whole thing isn't working out. I think we should break up." Sam said._

"_C'mon Sam don't be like that." I said._

"_No, I mean it's clear we do not belong together. We're always fighting and apparently you can't stand me so why should I bother." Sam said._

"_Fine! If that's how you want it then that's it." I said standing up._

"_Just go Freddie!" She shouted and I stormed off, leaving Sam sitting there._

_End flashback_

I looked towards the sky, cloudy and gloomy, matching my mood. I now know that Sam was more than just a person to me, she was a part of me and now that part was gone. I continued down the street, hands in my pocket, trying to stop the empty feeling inside of me. I looked around to see where I had walked to. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the familiar house in front of me.

* * *

Sam's POV

I'm sitting here in my room, looking through my photo album Carly put together for some reason that I forgot. I haven't been going to Carly's house often for six months for the plain reason that I didn't want to bump into Freddie there.

I scanned through the photos, some of me and Carly, some with Spencer and some even with Mrs Benson. I don't even recall taking a photo with her. I came to the last picture in the album. It was me and Freddie, holding hands. At the bottom of the picture, the words 'May you guys be happy together forever' were written there.

I now remembered why Carly made the photo album. It was in honor of me and Freddie dating. Well I guess it's been so long I kind of forgot about it. I'm fine, I don't even miss him. Oh who am I kidding, I'm a mess without him. The past six months were like torture. I remember when we started dating.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room, on my computer. My phone rang and I grabbed it without taking my eyes off the computer. I knew who it was even without looking at my phone._

"_Hey Freddie." I said._

"_Hey Sam. What are you doing?" he asked._

"_Nothing just online." I said._

"_Oh well, if you aren't doing anything, can I come over?" he asked. I would have said yes anyway but I wanted to know the reason._

"_Why?"_

"_Oh my mom's been really crazy lately and I just want to escape from it all." He said._

"_That's it?" I asked._

"_What?...Oh it's cause I missed you too." He said._

"_Hmm, good boy. Don't forget to bring me some ham." I said._

"_Sure. See you soon. Bye."_

"_Bye"_

_End flashback_

I missed the good days. We were both happy and then I had to go and mess things up. If I hadn't thrown that pudding at him, things wouldn't be the way they are now. What makes matters worst is that I have to see him everyday at school. Let's just say everything was on the opposite side of the spectrum after the fight.

_Flashback_

_I walked into school, lugging my bag behind me. My body was like an empty shell, just barely living. I walked to my locker and stuff my bag into it._

"_Hey Sam." Carly called._

"_Hey." I replied. I wasn't mad at Carly but I've become more distant with here since she still hung out with Freddie._

"_So are you coming by my house tonight?" she asked and she took out her stuff from her locker._

"_Umm…no I have to um…help my mom with something." I said._

"_Oh okay then." The disappointment in her voice was apparent._

"_Maybe some other time okay." I said. She nodded and proceeded to class. I leaned against my locker, watching as the halls emptied. I was about to walk to class when Freddie walked past me. We locked eyes and I felt alive again. We stood there for sometime before the warning bell broke us away from our stare and he headed off to class._

_Why do I miss him so much? Evertime I see him it just gets worse._

_End flashback_

That's it, I can't stand it any longer. I got off my bed and went down stairs. I grabbed my jacket out of the closet and opened the front door. Then I got the shock of my life.

* * *

Normal POV

Sam stood at her door looking straight at Freddie, hand raised midway to knock on the door. She was shocked for a moment unable to move. Freddie started to speak.

"Oh hi Sam. Were you going out? Cuz I can come back some other time." Freddie said and turned slightly as if to leave.

"No no, I was actually going to find you." Sam said.

"Oh well can I come in?" he asked. Sam moved slightly to one side to allow him to enter. He went over and sat on her couch where Sam sat down too.

"So why were you going to look for me?" Freddie asked after almost a minute of awkward silence.

"Um you're in my house. I think I should ask the questions here. Why were you coming to see me?"

"Well umm…you see umm…" he stuttered.

"Just spit it out." Sam said.

"Okay I'm just going to say it. Sam I've missed you a lot and I'm sorry about that fight. I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry." He said in a single breath.

"Truth be told, I've missed you a lot too." Sam said blushing slightly.

"Well can we start over?" he asked.

"I don't know Freddie, I mean, we always fight and everything can happen again." Sam said.

"C'mon Sam please. I will change."

"No don't do that. I like you the way you are." Sam said.

"Sam I like you too. Wait correction, I think I love you." Freddie said.

"You know what? I think I feel the exact same way."

"So does that mean, you'll take me back?" Freddie asked.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Sam shouted before crashing her lips against his. The kiss was magnificent. Everything they had missed in the past six months was put into that kiss.

They pulled apart. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that." Freddie sated.

"I think I do." Sam said before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. I found it a little short for a oneshot but I couldn't write any more. So tell me what you think****. oh and I have put up some polls on my profile. Please do me a favor and vote, I really like to know. Anyway please review.**


End file.
